


家兔

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Pinto, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Summary: 脑子一热的产物，题目来源儒勒《胡萝卜须》里同名短篇，因为文章的感觉很适合即将到来的夏天，就写了这个片段。





	家兔

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子一热的产物，题目来源儒勒《胡萝卜须》里同名短篇，因为文章的感觉很适合即将到来的夏天，就写了这个片段。

标题：家兔  
配对：Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine  
分级：NC17  
作者：有虞陶唐  
警告：脑子一热的产物，题目来源儒勒《胡萝卜须》里同名短篇，因为文章的感觉很适合即将到来的夏天，就写了这个片段。

 

Chris有个菜园。

他平时，不出来跑宣传，没有剧本要研究，不需要面对话筒和镜头的时候，他会在里面劳作，打理那些胡萝卜之类的，而泥土会回馈他的汗水。

他丰收过，满满一筐的瓜果蔬菜，Chris还把它们带到过电视节目上面。

而这年夏天，他在院子里弄了两个木桶养起家兔。灰毛和黑毛，都毛茸茸的，嘴巴动个不停地啃生菜叶子。

这个夏天，Zach搬回了LA。

黏糊又慵懒的时光，Pine在自己的躺椅上，看两只兔子咬住同一张菜叶，慢慢嚼着，竖着耳朵，从两端向中心一点点啃噬。Chris看着他们的鼻子距离越来越近，最后叶子吃完，他们的嘴唇碰在一起，蠕动着，像在热吻。

Chris百无聊赖地笑一声，懒懒用杂志盖住脸，在午后闷热的空气中，沉沉睡去。

再次醒来时太阳已经偏移了一点，他在出汗，金发湿漉漉地盖在他前额，门口传来响声，Chris掀掉杂志，兔子们还在发奋啃着生菜叶，两只兔子挤在一起，圆滚滚的，Zachary走进来，随意穿着宽松的短裤和背心，踢着鞋子。他挨着Chris坐下，全然不顾躺椅吱呀的声音。他们两个也像兔子般挤着，贴在一起的皮肤又热又黏。

“它们吃得太多了。”Chris听见Zach在说话，但并不在意，他只在意自己要从椅子上掉下去了，Chris觉得很热，他看着两只兔子，灰兔子看上去更肥。Chris换了个姿势（Zach则趁机把胳膊伸到他腰下），他侧头就嗅到对方皮肤的气味，汗的气味，泥土和菜叶的气味，还有兔子的气味。那嗫嗫啃食的声音，牙齿交磨的声音，Zach的呼吸吹起他额角的金发，汗湿的地方一阵清凉。

“多吃点没有不好。”Chris哼哼着说。

“它们吃得像你一样多。”

灰兔子吃饱了，瞪着腿跳了几步，肚子几乎要贴在地上，黑兔子也立马丢开了在啃的食物跟上去。Zach的手动作起来，撩开ChrisT恤下摆伸进去摸他平坦的腹部。

“因为我总是很饿。并且你才是更圆的那个。”Chris凑上前咬住Zach的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着。Zach的呼吸变粗了，他的手往下，探到Chris裤头里。

“嗯哼。”Chris喉咙里发出含混的呻吟，在Zach的动作更明显时勾住Zach脖子吻上那优美的唇，蠕动着，像那两只兔子。

周围都很安静，一丝风都没有，亲吻的响声听上去更淫靡，Chris喘息的声音也清晰可闻。他大方地岔开腿，任由对方握着他的老二玩弄着。Chris手滑下来，撑住Zach肩膀，让自己在Zach身体上方。他跨坐在Zach身上，屁股感受到对方腿间硬挺的欲望。他舔舔嘴唇：“脱掉衣服。”

“你也是。”Zach毫不客气地命令回去。衣物乱糟糟地甩落在地上，和菜叶子混在一起。Zach往前凑，吸吮Chris的乳头，Chris的手指穿过Zach的黑发，“嗯……”胸前的刺激让他更觉欲壑难填，手忍不住也去触摸Zach的身体。

“你看你，”Chris喘息着，伸手掐Zach的腰，“都有赘肉了……”

“闭嘴。”Zach放开那两颗被舔弄得湿湿的花蕾，手上下抚摸着Chris精瘦的腰，然后拇指陷进Chris股缝中。

“啊！”Chris的身体弓起来，他们有一段时间没这样亲热了，该死的Zach，该死的物理距离，从大陆西岸到东岸要飞多远？Zach用力搓揉着Chris圆润的屁股，几乎要掐出指印：“这时候还在胡思乱想啊，Pine？”

“你混账。”Chris干脆利落下了结论。

“再胡说我就用你的兔子吃剩的胡萝卜给你扩张。”Zach把混账两个字诠释得更彻底，“你自己种出来的胡萝卜，你的宠物的午餐，而现在你是我的下午甜点。”他两根手指塞进去，Chris颤抖起来；“或许下次我还可以给你带个兔子耳朵。”他另一只手撸动Chris高高翘起的阴茎，更多晶莹的液体从顶端涌出来——“哦，我的甜心派，”躺椅吱吱响，杂志和衣服散落一地，和Chris的兔子们一起。那个人的蓝眼睛盯着自己，身上被汗抹得光亮。Zach低头从Chris的胸膛一路舔到脖子，舌尖尝到皮肤咸咸的味道。Chris的胳膊打着颤，几乎就要倒在他怀里。

兔子们又窸窸窣窣地动起来，Chris看不见它们。“求你，”在Zach加入又一根手指时Chris的脚趾蜷缩起来，他的身体每个细胞都在享受这样的摆弄，这比平时他玩自己刺激多了。Chris觉得自己随时都要释放出来，他还想在Zach面前留点尊严，但这句求饶并不如意，事到如今他也想不了这么多了——

“给我……”Zach抽出了手指，两人的下身蹭着一起，让他们都倒吸凉气。Zach硬邦邦的老二捅进Chris身体，“唔！唔唔……”Zach的身下被紧紧裹挟，锁骨也被Chris咬得很紧。痛，Zach想，他想要全然的快感，不要这样被撕咬的痛。“叫出来。”他拍了一下Chris的屁股，把对方摁在自己身上，“叫出来！”他用力往上顶，“别像你的兔子一样。”Chris松了口，牙印和口水留在Zach身上。他刚想直起腰，身体里面的棍子却一下戳中他敏感的地方。“啊！”他趴在Zach胸口，眼泪一下流出来。好在不是下面流眼泪，Chris想。Zach用力干着他，一下，一下，又深又准。Chris颠簸在他身上，语不成调地哭喊着，脑子里闪过零零碎碎癫狂的念头，他想起LA闷热的夏天，他的泳池，他的兔子柔软的皮毛，像曾经他演的戏剧里的死去的猫——但他不会杀掉它们，他不是那样的角色。他在Zach身上律动，高潮来临时他眼前一片空白，只隐约听见那嗫嗫的细小的咀嚼声，嚓嚓，嚓嚓……

他精疲力竭软在Zach怀里，一脸汗地贴着对方毛毛的胸膛，呼吸的起伏是那么明显。他现在确定自己是需要好好泡个澡了。Chris站起来的时候腿还软着，转头看见他的兔子们四脚岔开耳朵耷拉在后背安然地呆在安乐窝里，似乎全然没被他们之间的激情影响到。


End file.
